Sweet Child O' Mine
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Shikamaru e Ino são grandes amigos de infância,ao olhos do Shikamaru ela era o seu Porto-seguro e um grande amor...E para ela?O que ela seria na realidade? SONGFIC COM A MÚSICA SWEET CHILD O' MINE DO GUNS N' ROSES SHIKAXINO


Yoo minna

Yoo minna!!(Cantando a música Sweet Child o' Mine do Guns .)

Então essa fanfic é uma one-short ShikaXIno que há muito tempo estava querendo escrever,e um belo dia,estava entediada e comecei escutei as músicas dos Guns que meu pai havia deixado no computador, e simplesmente amei essa música . e ainda mais quando li a tradução PIMBA! xD veio a idéia da fanfic aki xD Bem...Espero que gostem

**Casal:**ShikaxIno

**Música:**Sweet Child O' Mine

**Resumo:**Shikamaru e Ino são grandes amigos de infância,ao olhos do Shikamaru ela era o seu Porto-seguro e um grande amor...E para ela??O que ela seria na realidade??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

**Guns N' Roses**

-Shikaaa...

Era uma tarde de outubro,haviam algumas nuvens viajando pelo céu azul como os olhos da garota que acabara de pronunciar o apelido do seu amigo de infância,Shikamaru.

Shikamaru por sua vez,se levantou preguiçosamente do gramado de onde ele observava as nuvens como sempre,a amiga se sentou a lado dele e sorriu para ele.

-Observando as nuvens como sempre??Não tem outra coisa mais interessante para fazer??

Shikamaru observou sua amiga sorrindo para ele e seus olhos azuis da qual ele sempre fica perdido nos olhos azuis como o céu,por um instante,se lembrou da sua infância,na qual ele está sempre brincando com Ino,sua melhor amiga,aliás,a garota dos seus olhos.

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me**_

_Ela tem um sorriso que parece e_

_**Reminds me of childhood memories**_

_Me faz lembrar de memórias da infância_

_**Where everything Was as fresh as the bright blue sky**_

_De quando tudo era fresco como o brilhante céu azul_

_**Now and then when I see her face**_

_Agora então, quando vejo seu rosto_

_**She takes me away to that special place**_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_**And if I stared too long**_

_E se eu olhasse muito _

_**I'd probably break down and cry**_

_Provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria_

-Eu não tenho nada para fazer além de olhar as nuvens...

-Seu preguiçoso!

-Oras sua problemática,pelo menos não sou eu que estou rindo á toa...Aonde foi a Ino de sempre??

-Shika...Aconteceu uma coisa incrível!

-O que foi problemática??

-Eu...Eu vou casar com o Gaara!

Shikamaru ficou estático,não acreditava no que estava escutando,aliás,não conseguia acreditar nisso,mas não havia nada de estranho na frase de Ino,pois estava namorando Sabaku no Gaara já fazia algum tempo e ambos já tinha completado 20 anos.

-Hn...Bom para você...

Shikamaru se levantou do gramado,se espreguiçou para disfarçar um pouco a tristeza estampado em seu rosto,logo levantou a Ino,quando tocou na sua mão branca e delicada,sentiu uma onda de corrente elétrica percorrendo pelo seu corpo.

-Vamos problemática!

-Para aonde??

Dizia Ino enquanto era praticamente arrastada pelo garoto gênio de Konoha.

_**Oh,Oh,Oh**_

_**Sweet child o' mine**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Minha doce criança___

_**Oh,Oh,Oh**_

_**Sweet love o' mine**_

_oh, oh, oh_

_Meu doce amor___

Eles correram por toda a cidade,viram todas as pessoas olhando para eles,como se eles fossem namorados,prestes a fugirem daquele lugar.

-Shikaaa...Para aonde você está me levando??

Porém,ela não obteve nenhuma resposta,apenas continuaram a correr.

_**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**_

_Ela tem olhos do azul mais celestial_

_**As if they thought of rain**_

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

_**I hate to look into those eyes**_

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

_**And see an ounce of pain**_

_E ver um traço de dor_

_**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**_

_Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro_

_**Where as a child I'd hide**_

_Onde quando eu era criança eu me escondia_

_**And pray for the thunder**_

_E rezava para o trovão_

_**And the rain**_

_E para a chuva_

_**To quietly pass me by**_

_Calmamente passarem por mim___

Finalmente,eles pararam de correr,eles estavam num lugar desconhecido para Ino,ela observou o lugar,sorriu,era o lugar mais bonito para se ver o pôr-do-Sol.

-Mas por que??

-Bem...Deu vontade de te trazer aqui...

Ino olhou para a paisagem com os olhos tristonhos e marejados,o que não passou despercebido por ele.

-Por que está triste??Não deveria estar feliz??

Shikamaru dizia com um tom preocupado,pois odiava ver Ino daquele jeito,tristonha.Ele gostava de vê-la sorrindo,seu sorriso iluminava a alma de Shikamaru instantaneamente,como se fosse mágica.

_**Oh,Oh,Oh**_

_**Sweet child o' mine**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Minha doce criança(x2)_

_**Oh,Oh,Oh**_

_**Sweet love o' mine**_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Meu doce amor(x2)_

-Eu sei que deveria estar feliz...Mas...Não sei...Estou completamente confusa em relação ao Gaara,não sei se a minha decisão foi certa.

Shikamaru olhou para Ino assustado,Ino estava cabisbaixa,ele queria saber sobre o que e o que a faz ficar confusa.

Desistiu de tentar descobriu,ás vezes não conseguia entender Ino,mesmo ela sendo sua melhor amiga havia algumas coisas nela que ele não...Aliás nunca entendia ou entenderia.

"_Como as mulheres são problemáticas..."_Shikamaru pensava,balançando a cabeça.

"_Eu me sinto completamente dividida...Porém...Não...Como eu sou uma idiota...Eu amo o Shikamaru..."_

_**Where do we go**_

_Para onde vamos?_

_**Where do we go now**_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_**Where do we go**_

_Para onde vamos?_

_**Where do we go now**_

_Para onde vamos agora_

_**Sweet child o' mine**_

_Doce criança?_

_**Where do we go**_

_Para onde?_

_**Where do we go now**_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_**Oh,no,no,no,no**_

_Oh, não, não, não, não_

_**Sweet child o' mine**_

_Minha doce criança_

_**Sweet**_

_Doce_

Shikamaru se preparava para ir embora,porém fora segurado pela Ino,que o abraçava,ele arregalou os olhos,surpreso,se virou para Ino,que estava com um sorriso maroto.

-O que..??

Shikamaru foi interrompido pela Ino,que colocara seu dedo indicador para calá-lo.

-Where we go now??

Shikamaru sorriu,sabia e conhecia aquela música muito bem,aliás,aquela era a música que eles mais escutavam na infância,e a que os dois mais gostavam.

-I don't know where we go now Sweet Child O' Mine.

Disse Shikamaru sorrindo por fim.

**Owari**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohhhhh...Enfim terminei a song fic!!

Bem...Espero que gostem afinal,foi com o maior sufoco que eu escrevi xD

Até logo!!

Xaauuu

Bjinssss

PS:Reviews não faz mal para ninguém xD


End file.
